My Immortal
by Magicgirl29
Summary: He thinks he is alone but the truth is. Fred Weasley would never leave his brother not matter what. DH Spoilers!


George's tired, damp eyes observed the room for the seventh time that day. Even though he had slept in this room so many times before, it felt different to him, like he had never been in this room before. He was back at the burrow in his and Fred's old room. The door was locked and everyone sat downstairs in silent grieving.

George's POV.

Nothing feels the same anymore, I feel lost, alone and scared. I dream of me and you side by side, laughing, joking and pulling pranks the same as we used to but now every time I wake up I wonder where you've gone.

I get up and look around the room and shout your name until the memory of seeing your body in the hall hits me again. I don't want to be here, I look in the mirror and apart from the fact that I only have one ear now does not stop me seeing you through the glass.

Your eyes- my eyes- your smile- my smile. Your smile, the last thing you ever did. I'm scared without you here, I have nightmares which turn out to be true when I look across the room and see the bed in which you lie now empty.

**I'm so tired of being here **

**Suppressed by all my childish fear**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

'**Cause your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone! **

I can't see you, I try to believe you're there but I can't the thought is far too painful. I turn my back to where I feel you may be watching me. But then I realise that you cannot be there; I try to believe that you are not there because it hurts too much when I believe you are.

Fred POV.

You turn away from me and I know why, it's because you're wiping tears. I moved around you so I can see your face, even if you are crying I don't turn away, I stare into your eyes praying that you can feel my presence. Hoping and pleading that you could just see me and here me. I may be dead but it does not stop the pain of knowing I can never truly live by your side.

Every time you turn away, every time you cry or frown, every time I call out and hear nothing but shattering silence it is like someone is piercing my heart, ripping it out and throwing it to the ground, leaving behind only the remains of what once was.

You cry out my name and I try to hold your hands but they just slip away. You scream for me to stop the pain in your heart. I can't do anything I just stand there with my heart shattering into a million pieces. I cover my ears but it is no good. I reach to push away your tears but I cannot touch them it is impossible.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase **

**When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd**

**Fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have**

**All of me...**

George's POV. 

I walk back to my bed then stop and look at yours. I walk over to your bed and straighten the covers and make your pillow soft.

"Your bed's ready Fred" I say softly to myself. I feel something, a book? I pull it out from the covers and I instantly recognise it. Our old photo album. The cover was old and brown, the corners were a little torn but it was fine by me. On the cover the words.

_Gred And Forge_

_Brothers for life! _

Tears welled in my eyes. I turned the pages our first page was of me and you at our first day of Hogwarts. Percy stood to my right in the picture and so did you. We were stood side by side and Percy was lecturing you about how rude it is to pretend to do rabbit ears behind his head.

Now I'm left to prank our brother alone, I don't think I can go on with pranking though; I don't even know what to do about the shop, hopefully I hurry up before everyone demands new products I don't feel like making.

**You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind **

**Your face it haunts**

**My once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away**

**All the sanity in me **

Fred's POV.

I see you have found my- excuse me our- photo album from our good old days. I am so sorry that I left you, even in death I know what you think because I think it to and I know how you feel because I feel it to. I don't want to be selfish and wish you were with me, as now you are the only person anyone would have the heart to look to for hope.

You throw the book back to the bed and stare at an open page of me and you at the grand opening of our store. You stare at it and I know you are afraid of opening our shop again without me by your side.

I want to cry and hold you close, tell you that everything will be ok and that I'll help him but for once I can't. I can't help you, I want my life back. I miss Ginny, Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, mum, dad, Harry, Lee and heck I even miss Hermione! It wasn't fair for me to leave you and I can't help but think that if I'd have fought harder and been more serious in the war, you wouldn't be alone now.

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have...**

**All of me... **

George's POV.

I refuse to believe any of this! It's so unreal, you promised me that we'd come out of this together, but we didn't. You broke your promise; I broke my promise when I said that we'd always be together. Fred and George, Gred and Forge, partners in crime, the terrible two's that's us!

I feel you around me but that is what hurts me the most, knowing that you're watching me grieve for you. I feel alone like I _need_ to isolate myself, like being alone will help me feel less horrible, less terrible about myself. I feel awful daily but I help my family by not showing my face. I almost broke down yesterday when Ginny saw me at breakfast and called me "Fred" and then when I saw the sadness and fear in her eyes it destroyed me! Everyone looks at me strange and not just because of the ear. They look at me like I'm your ghost, but then again... Maybe I am.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

I drop to my knees suddenly I cannot carry my own body weight. I remember the time me and you played hide and seek when we were six and you couldn't find me, I remember how you cried and I found you and brushed away your tears, since then you swore you'd never cry in front of me again.

I remember that in this very room I had a terrible nightmare before we started Hogwarts. You climbed into my bed and hugged me close. You said "Don't worry Georgie I'm going to be right there with you no matter what... You just let them try and separate us" I smiled and fell to sleep in your arms. My heart hearts so badly, I don't want to be here any longer I can't take it, I want to be where you are I can't stand the pain I want it to stop, why oh why won't it stop?

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

You touch my shoulder and I hear your voice.

"Please don't cry George, I miss you too" You whisper.

"Please don't leave me!" I pleaded back through tears.

"I would never leave you, I am always with you, I never left your side since the war" I cried out choked sobs.

"I just wish I could be where you are"

"No you don't, you don't want to be invisible to your family, and trying to talk to them and knowing they can't hear you" He was right but at least I'd be with him. "We will be together again someday but for now you have both of our lives to live, please at least try and crack a smile, eh?"

I nodded.

"I'll be with you all the time remember you're never alone" I nodded again. I still felt hollow inside but tried to convince myself that he would be there. "Now... Go get something to eat, I'll wait" I walked to the door and said.

"I love you Gred"

"Likewise Forge" He replied.

Fred POV.

I watch you leave and so I sit on your bed and look at the open book of me and you, we're never apart, not really.

**But you still have...**

**All of me.**

**A/N: R.I.P Fred Weasley. 1978- 1997.**


End file.
